<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Gods, 1 Human, and 6 Skeletons. by YourBestNightmares (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666775">2 Gods, 1 Human, and 6 Skeletons.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YourBestNightmares'>YourBestNightmares (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genshin Impact (Kinda not really-), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Wanted, Beta is needed desperately, Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Here are more detailed tags, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, One half is the human who moves into town and captures the skele's attention, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader is a God, Reader is actually essentialy two people, Reader is also one of the skeletons in the house, Reader is the reader that comes into the skeletons lives later, Reader's soul split in half, Romance, Tags May Change, alrighty, eH-, the other is the skele god, this also has zhongli as papyrus dressed as zhongli, this has venti as sans dressed as xiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YourBestNightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and the other came to the surface, a month later other versions of themselves joined. Soon every year on the same day another version of everyone's alternate selves came. It's been 4 years since then and on the 5th year. What happens when instead of the whole underground they get two skeletons who are supposedly gods? Sans really wished he took that offer on coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Alphys (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Undyne/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 Gods, 1 Human, and 6 Skeletons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many were wary of the gigantic spike of magic that seemed to attracted the very elements to it. The magic took the shape of a purple circle that stood out in the town square high above the building and the water fountain one of the reasons that gave Mount Ebott, it's popularity and tourists (who started leaving at the sight of the portal). The elements could be seen floating or at least going to its direction.</p><p>Water rose from Integrity Falls, flowing towards the portal, the waterfall more like a water-up due to these strange events.</p><p>The windmills and crops in Kindness Farms blew a rough wind, a couple windmills breaking off, yet for some reason none of the windmills that broke injured anyone, they blew off and just floated where the winds current takes them, to the mysterious circle.</p><p>The Perseverance Power Plants, just stopped. Plain just stopped and all electricity floated to the portal, no indications of the city-wide power outage.</p><p>The Forest Of Justice seemed to grow outwards...in the air a mini forest....in the air surrounding, the portal. A yellow dweeb dinosaur fainted from attempting to figure out the logic behind it... lets just say the Forest Of Justice broke physics and get on with it.</p><p> </p><p>Cyan Everest also decided to betray physics by floating ice and snow and........melted, no it went to the portal and played ring-a-round a Rosie with the others.</p><p>The main gas department, Determination Gas Terminal. The gas floated out combusted and surrounded the portal.</p><p>The earth from Mount Ebott or Bravery Mountain for locals, broke up and surrounded the portal creating a circle of elements around the mysterious shape.</p><p> </p><p>The cause for this was unknown, at first the humans blamed the monsters, after all humans couldn't cause this they could barely summon their souls and you expect them to do this? The monsters of course denied it vehemently, and after testing the Kings and Queens magic (He was the strongest....Right?). They realized Monster's couldn't cause this level of destruction, and after testing they found out 3 things.</p><p>1: The portal and the elements never tried attacking or harming anyone, even moving out the way, cooling down, or just disappearing before reappearing once the entity left.</p><p>2: This wasn't the first time and event like this happened (Though not on this level) That was how the individual Monster Clans/Or as their Fell parts said Famiglia's came to be. The Dreemur Clan, The Skeleton Clan, The Piscine Clan, The Reptilian Clan and many others.</p><p>The Skeleton or Esquelito Clan, were currently on the case with the portal with The Reptilian Clan. The two families attempted to find anything about these (Maybe Alternates). What they knew is that these Alternates were powerful, and could control nature itself. They waited for months and still it didn't seem like they were ever coming.... Till Today.</p><p>
  <strong>September 28th, 20XX</strong><br/>
<strong>Location:Muffet's Bakery</strong>
</p><p>Sans the Skeleton woke up when a hand pushed his shoulder. He huffed and and patted the hand, telling it he'll get up. Stretching and cracking the joints in his bones, he looked up to see Muffet and smiled “hey” he greeted “Sans did you want something to eat.” Sans shook his head and yawned. Muffet nodded and walked away, leaving Sans by himself. Sans looked up at the portal and his good mood was ruined. The portal still floated eerily above and still no sign of his other's.</p><p>He groaned and laid his head on the table he was sitting on. When he and the other came to the surface, a month later other versions of themselves joined. Soon every year on the same day another version of everyone's alternate selves came. It's been 4 years since then and on the 5th year, the portal was now purple and the elements surrounded it. The portal somehow drew the elements themselves, and it got humans angry. He had to stop the fell brothers from attempting to attack the portal. (Though he thinks that they're still planning to at least 'compensate his others for their 'unwelcome') He was given the task to stay near so when they do come, they don't panic and if they do calm them down.</p><p>Sans jolted as a shock wave erupted from the portal. He whistled that was the biggest yet and shortcutted outside. The elements that surrounded the portal were sucked in. Many others walked out some in awe wondering what version of themselves they were going to see, some in disappointment of the space that was going to be added into their household...After sometime, a beast he only thought he would see in fantasies and fairy tails appeared... A Dragon.</p><p>The beast had an enormous build and is one of the largest beings he had ever seen. Its entire body was colored in a shade of blue, with its main body being a lighter Azure blue, while the talons and horns colored in more of a darker midnight blue. The dragon also emitted light from different areas of its body, notably its eyes that seem to have a blue flame effect, and the scales on its wings that emit an aqua glow. It possesses a total of 6 large wings on his body (3 on each side), Behind those wings is a massive tail, that resembles bird-like feathering. It possesses 2 horns on its head that resembles that of a goat, with a blue gradient that gradually fades to black. Its front beak is incredibly sharp and possesses very sharp teeth, albeit a low amount. There are 4 sets of nails on each of the 4 talons, being very long and sharp with a gradient.</p><p>The dragon roared in pain before shimmering and shattering becoming exactly what he was waiting for. It was a Sans, the skull exactly the same but not smiling his mouth in a line. He had dragon scales a small amount on his cheeks and a large amount everywhere else he could see bone. The other version of him wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black collar, dark purple pants, and dark purple boots. He wore black and dark turquoise gloves with gold decals and a necklace. Around his left arm, the mysterious wears a white and gold sleeve with a red lining. He notably carries an Gaster Blaster mask on the back of his right hip.</p><p>Sans' eyes widened when he realized that they were knocked out. He quickly grabbed his soul and slowly put him down. He was interrupted by another shock wave this time, what seemed to be a saber-tooth dragon...he wondered if he took drugs or not yesterday. With a head that resembles a saber-toothed cat, the creature's body is mostly covered with reddish orange plates and spikes along its neck, spine, and tail. Its face features two massive, curved tusks of an amber coloration. Its forelegs are longer than its back legs, with deadly spikes along its wings, as well as three large claws. It's tail forked and ridged with spikes.</p><p>It did the same as the other him but instead crumbled away and showed the Papyrus inside. The Papyrus had scales as well and sharp canines that barely came out of his mouth. The Papyrus wore a long dark brown coat with silver shoulder pads, tassels, and a diamond symbol on the back. He also wears gloves with a silver ring on his right thumb, a formal dark gray shirt, black pants and black leather shoes. His clothes are decorated with diamond symbols that can be found on the cuff of his jacket, belt, pants, and the buttons on his waistcoat and outer coat. Sans quickly catches the Papyrus and puts him next to his brother.</p><p>He looked up waiting for everyone else that was supposed to come but was surprised that it closed when he wasn't looking. He looked at the two under him and sighed “ I knew I should've accepted Muffet's offering”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh thanks for reading this!</p><p>I love Genshin Impact and also Undertale. So I decided to make this! If you haven't noticed, The dragon that the 's Sans was, is actually Dvalin, while his outfit is Xiao's (Venti I love ya but your outfit doesn't really say GOD watch out). The Papyrus was actually a Sand Barioth, since I couldn't find an earth dragon. He also is dressed as and will be based on Zhongli The Geo Archon.</p><p> This is my second fanfiction. the first one I made I deleted because I uploaded it didn't upload for a month because writers block and anxiety, so this is the first one I (hopefully) will not delete! </p><p>Another thing I'd like to address is a beta! I need someone who could read this and give me feedback on what I write so if anyone is open to that please message me!</p><p>The next update I expect will be upload Feb 28th! ( I have genshin to play) See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>